Gang wars
by gemmalomas98
Summary: No one knows much about Sonic's past or who his family is. When a group of teens show up suddenly one day claiming to be his adopted family and saying his life is in great danger, Sonic and his friends are plunged into a dangerous and crazy ride as two gangs clash for the ultimate power hidden within the blue hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Me: Hey here's another story idea I got and I think it's a pretty good idea. Some of the OC'S may sound like one's you've seen pics of online. I don't own those images.**

**Sonic: Are you going to abuse me in this story?**

**Me: No, actually your kind of a bad ass gang member in this**

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Shadow: Am I?**

**Me: Umm, no, I don't think so, no**

**Shadow: Why not?**

**Me: Never entered my mind**

**Shadow: I hate you so much sometimes**

**Me: Love you to Shadz**

**Blaze: Please review and enjoy**

Rain poured down heavily as lighting split the sky and thunder shook the earth. The moon lay hidden behind the grey clouds and the wind howled angrily into the night.  
The streets of the city called harpsong were empty and deserted, not a soul dared brave the storm, none but one. A white female fox with light blue bangs that hung down in front of her face darted through the blackened streets. She was dressed in tight fitting dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black leather boots. Brown gloves adored her hands and her pale yellow eyes scanned her surroundings wearily.

The young fox looked about fourteen years old and her pure white tail whipped around behind her socked through to the bone but she hardly cared.  
When she reached a fork in the path she darted into an old building that was falling apart. The windows were shattered and the walls were falling apart while the smell of mould hung heavy in the air.

Down an old hall way the girl could see the orange glow of light and walked briskly towards it with a deep frown set on her face. Walking into the room she could see a large fire place set of to the right and she took a moment to allow the warmth seep into her chilled body.  
In the centre of the room was an elegant looking wooden dining table and sitting at it was a young male hedgehog.

The hedgehog as also white with black bangs hangs down in front of his face. His eyes were a deep blood red and he was wearing a long sleeved white top, brown scarf, black baggy pants and gloves and strapped to his black boots was a small holder that held a dagger.

"I take it you weren't followed" the young male said, he looked about eighteen years old but despite his youth he held a sense of authority around him.

"I have been trained in the art of stealth since I was but a small child, I think it's safe to say I wasn't followed" the girl snapped while taking a seat at the table facing him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't need to be so cold towards me Izzy, I am your friend after all, we're family" the hedgehog sighed meeting the girl, Izzy's eyes for the first time.  
Izzy looked away towards the glow of the fire place refusing to look at the older male. The silence was only broken by the occasional pop from the fire and the slow breathing of the room's two occupants.

"You should know by now Flash that I act cold to everyone. My mother killed herself right in front of me when I was seven, I'm way past help" Izzy said and a small smile appeared on Flash's face.

"All of us have tragic pasts Izzy, it's what binds us all together" he muttered making a scowl appear on Izzy's face. "But we aren't here to discuss our pasts and family, what news on the court cast?"

Izzy sighed sadly making Flash tense and clench his fists. "They won, they're being released in three days' time from the high security prison" she sighed and Flash stood up abruptly from his chair and started pacing around the room. Izzy watched him with a worried expression while fiddling with her fingers. After ten minutes she looked up and glared angrily at him.

"What are you going to do now Flash. You know they'll go after him so what are you going to do? Will you let them take away the boy you raised and see as a son?" she growled making him freeze in place and turn angrily towards her. His blood red eyes were burning in anger but she just stared at him with a board expression.

"You know I would never let them hurt him. He is like a son to me and I will do everything in my power to protect him" Flash hissed and Izzy narrowed her eyes at him.

"So what are we to do?' she asked and Flash straightened to his full height.

"Tell the others to pack up shop. We're going to Station Square to find our little wolf" he said curtly before turning and walking out the room. Izzy watched him go with a small smile on her face and turned when a shuffling noise reached her ears.  
Turning she sees a female cat with brown hair standing there. One of the bangs that hangs in front of her face is a deep red in colour and her eyes are a soft red, much lighter than Flash's blood red ones. Her muzzle is a soft snow white colour while her arms and face are a light peach colour. She is dressed in a black zip up top, black skinny jeans and black gloves with white strips that run up to her elbows.

"How did I know it would be you Jessica?" Izzy asked and the cat smiles gently at her. Jessica looked about sixteen years old and her eyes held the same haunted look that Izzy's had.

"I guess you just know me too well" Jessica said while walking over to stand right next to the young fox. "So what are our orders from the boss?" she asked.

"Pack up shop, we're heading to Station Square" Izzy smiled and a small warm smile stretched across Jessica's face.

"I can't wait to see how much he's grown" she giggled making Izzy's light yellow eyes lighten slightly.

"Yes, I have missed him very much so it will be good to see Sonic again"

**Me: So what do ya think? Good or bad?**

**Sonic: I think it's good so far, this is the first story you've written that I actually like**

**Shadow: I must say, I like it as well**

**Silver: Yeah, why can't you write like this all the time?**

**Me: Because I like to make you all suffer sometimes**

**Tails: Please review and have a lovely day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hey, this chapter is just a little look into Izzy's character and you will also get a slight look into Sonic's past**

**Shadow: Have you made up your mind on weather I am going to be a gang member as well?**

**Me: Look if it makes you feel any better you can become a member of the White Wolves at the end of the story!**

**Shadow: I guess it's better then nothing**

**Blaze: Gemma doesn't own us, Saga does**

**Izzy: Please review and have a nice day**

**warning: Mentions of suicide and self harm, if you don't like don't read **

_Izzy the fox:_

Hi, my names Izzy, Izzy the fox. I am white in colour and have light blue bangs that hang in front of my face and light yellow eyes. I am fourteen years old and am part of the White Wolves gang.  
Now I know what you're all thinking, how did a young teenaged girl get mixed up in a gang? Well I'll tell you, for this is my story.

I guess it all started when I was seven years old. I never knew my father, he ran out on my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me and it broke her heart. I honestly don't give a dame about the bastard, he can rot in hell for all I care.  
My mother wasn't all that special, she had honey golden fur and sky blue eyes and was a gentle caring soul most of the time. Growing up I never really saw that much of her, she never got over my father leaving her and it sent her into a deep depression.

Most nights she would just sit there muttering away to herself, eyes glassy, unseeing, knife in hand and scars on her wrists. Because of her I never really trusted people, still don't but oh well.

I remember one night I picked up the discarded knife my mother had thrown away and stared at it for a long time. After what felt like ages I slowly dragged the blade across my wrists again and again till my pure white fur was stained red with my own blood. I never did it again, but I will always look back on that night and remember how good the pain felt.  
Most nights I went hungry because my mother was too cheap and 'sick' the get a job and feed her only daughter. I resorted to stealing just so I could eat and she never said a word about it. It seemed as long as I brought enough back for her she was happy to overlook that I was breaking the law.

When I turned seven I knew something had changed with her and it wasn't for the better. She didn't eat anymore, the cuts on her wrists were growing in numbers, her eyes had lost all their shine, and she didn't talk to me anymore. I had come home from stealing a loaf of bread from the bakers one day and found her standing in the kitchen with a knife in her hand and tears falling freely from her eyes.  
I stood there and she stood there, we stared at each other like we always did when I found her like that but this time she didn't put the knife down. Instead she raised it to her neck and I knew, I knew she was beyond help at that point.

"Izzy, my darling angel, I love you but I'm sorry" she had said before driving the knife into her neck and falling to the floor gaging on her own blood.  
I didn't do anything but stand there watching with wide eyes as the light left her eyes and her body stilled. I stayed there for two days watching her as if expecting her to jump up and say 'ha! I got you' but it never happened.

Finally on the third day I left the house and never went back. Sometimes I wonder if she's still there lying on the floor, staring up into nothing for all eternity, but I can't dwell on those thoughts.  
It was probably a month after my mother had killed herself and I was stumbling through the streets, ribs sticking out, face sunken in, stomach aching for just a drop of food.

No one wanted to help me, I was a street rat and just an extra mouth to feed to everyone around me. I remember the rain had just started to fall and I was slumped against the wall of an old building when he appeared as if from nowhere.  
He was a young eleven year old white hedgehog with black bangs and blood red eyes. Standing next to him was a tiny blue hedgehog with bright emerald green eyes who looked about six years old.

The pair of them stared at me for a while before the child walked from the white hedgehog's side and handed me his apple he'd been holding and smiled at me. I took it with shaking hands and practically inhaled it from how hungry I was.  
The white hedgehog introduced himself as Flash and the little guy was Sonic and the two of them were members of the White Wolves gang. Without even asking Flash had pulled me to my feet and dragged me inside the old building and introduced me to a white wolf with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was much older, about fourteen and was called R.J and had magic.

Flash promised to feed me, cloth me, and keep me warm till I felt strong enough to move on. I was grateful and took the offer spending a week there eating and regaining my strength.

I don't really know how it happened, one minute they were feeding me, and the next I was helping them steal things and gun down rival members of their gang. Without really thinking about it I had become one of their wolves and I must say I am happy about it.  
Flash welcomed me with open arms into his gang and Sonic seemed ecstatic about the news that I was staying. R.J took my under his wing and helped teach me hand to hand combat and how to handle a dagger.

One year into my membership I had the pleasure of meeting their arch rivals the Wraiths who were hell bent on kidnapping Sonic and using him for the great powers he held.  
I ended up having a tussle with a female cat called Glimmer. She was one of the high ranking members of the Wraith gang and I was able to give her a good thrashing for trying to take Sonic who had become my little brother.

As the years went by more people joined our little rag tag team and I soon made friends with a brown cat called Jessica and her twin brother Joss.  
Then one day it happened, the leaders of the Wraiths, twins Anna and Zero were caught and sent to jail and the Wraith gang broke apart. Sonic who had been ten at the time announced his leave, wanting to become a hero like his parents wanted. With the threat of the Wraiths no longer there he was free to leave without the threat of kidnap hanging over his head.

Flash had been greatly saddened when Sonic had told him this, the leader of our gang saw the child as his own son, but none the less he gave his blessings and bid goodbye to our little wolf.  
Sonic kept in touch, sending coded letters and even money to our many hide outs and soon we would be watching him on the TV as he fought against the evil doctor Eggman. He had become a world famous hero and we couldn't be prouder.

We watched and listened to news stories about how he made new friends and saved hundreds of people. Yes there were time Flash would want to storm down to Station Square and demand that Sonic stop what he was doing because, yes, there were times we watched as he almost died.  
But he always made it out ok in the end and we were able to breathe easier knowing our little wolf was safe and sound.

But a dark cloud now hangs over us. It has been three years since Sonic left and he is now thirteen years old and we have gotten word that Anna and Zero are to be released from jail in a few weeks. I am on my way to a meeting with an informant to check and see if this is true, and if it is, our little wolf will be in great danger.  
I can only hope they stay in the jail house and if they do get out, that Flash will let us travel to Station Square and protect Sonic. Who knows, maybe one day I'll get to drive a dagger though Anna's neck which I hope I do.

My name is Izzy and I am a White Wolves gang member.

**Me: So what do you think of Izzy's character and back story, to depressing?**

**Izzy: I like the way I am**

**Me: Ok, you can stay glooming and depressing**

**Izzy: Thank you**

**Tails: Please review and see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Me: Here's chapter three **

**Sonic: do I get to be a gangsta yet? **

**Me: Calm down, I'll get to it soon! **

**Sonic: Fine, just hurry up **

**Me: Keep your pants on, even though you don't have pants **

**Sonic: Grrrrr, I'll get you one day **

**Shadow: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does Tails: Please review and have a nice day**

The wind was cool and gentle as it blew through the tall sky scrapers and the sun shined bright and warm down on the people below. Among those people were a group of well know Mobian's.

The group consisted of Knuckles the echidna, Miles Tails Prower, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit and her pet choa Cheese, Rouge the bat, Shadow the hedgehog, and world famous Sonic the hedgehog.  
The group of friends were heading towards the park for a day of relaxation and fun.

When they reached the park Cream grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him over to the swing set where he happily sat down with her in his lap and swung back and forth. The six year old giggled happily making Sonic's heart swell with joy at having provided her with something fun to do.

Looking up Sonic could see his friends sitting at a picnic bench setting out food for lunch. He smirked when he saw Shadow and Knuckles glaring at each other while Rouge and Amy sat next to each other talking in hushed whispers. He watched as Tails ran over and settled into the swing next to his and just smiled at the calm that had settled around him. Calm that was broken when Knuckles gave a shout of anger.

Looking up he could see a group people had suddenly appeared all dressed in black. He couldn't see their faces but from past experiences he knew this couldn't be good.  
Sonic quickly set Cream down and rushed forward with Tails hot at his heels. As he neared the group he was able to catch some of the words being said.

"…The hell are you lot?" of course that would be what Knuckles would ask.

"Tell us where Sonic is right now!" a male voice snarled making said blue hedgehog freeze in place and his friends to glace up at him in fear. Sonic shook his head and glared at the group of strangers.

"I am right here now tell me what you want!" Sonic yelled making all eleven strangers turn to face him. When they did and he was able to see their faces his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Flash? What the hell are you lot doing here?!" Sonic yelled shocking his friends and making the eleven strangers smile widely at him. The smile soon spread to Sonic's face and rushed forward into Flash's arms.

The feeling of his adopted father's arms around him filled him with warmth and made the smile on face threaten to split his face in two. He felt Flash run his hands through his quills and sighed contently at the feeling.

"It's good to see you little wolf" Flash whispered in Sonic's ear making him pull back and smile up at him.

"Sonic, do you know these people?" Tails asked after a while making said hedgehog jump in shock. He had forgotten his other friends were even there so was slightly shock to see them all standing there watching him. But a smile soon found its way onto his face and he nodded his head.

"You could say that" he laughed making those behind him smile as well.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked while eyeing all the girls in the strange group angrily.

"We are Sonic's family, adopted anyway but his family none the less" Flash smiled and placed a gentle hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic almost burst out laughing at the looks on his friends faces but managed to hold it in and just smiled slightly at them. Finally Rouge snapped out of it and frowned slightly.

"You say adopted, where are his real parents?" she asked and Flash sighed sadly. Sonic looked up at him with a sad smile and turned to face his friends who were waiting expectantly.

"Their dead, they were killed when I was just two years old. Flash here saved me" Sonic said and watched as his friends eyes widened in horror while a faint sadness shone through as well. Even Shadow looked slightly saddened by this news.

"So who are all of you?" Tails asked.

"Can't tell you here, to open" a white fox said stepping forward and making Sonic smile.

"Hey Izzy" he smiled and a small rare smile appeared on her face as well. Izzy was a bit like Shadow, she wasn't one for smiles and cuddles but Sonic always seemed to bring out the best in her.

"Hello Sonic, I see you've made quite the life for yourself" Izzy said and Sonic turned to face his friends with a warm smile that made them smile as well.

"It seems I have, and I'm glad that they are a part of it" he smiled at his friends. But something was bugging Sonic, something that just didn't sit right in his stomach.  
With a confused frown he turned to face Flash who now had a slightly worried look on his face and it just made Sonic more nervous.

"Flash, why are all of you here? You all wouldn't come just to see me" he asked and watched as Flash sighed sadly.

"Anna and Zero are to be released from jail tomorrow" Flash sighed making Sonic jerk away from him and his eyes to widen in fear. His friends took a step forward in worry wondering who those two people were and what they did to put such fear in their friend.

"But how, it was a lifelong sentence!" Sonic cried shocking his friends even more. The blue hero never showed when he was scared and right now he looked terrified.

"Look we'll talk more at your house, right now it isn't safe for you to out in the open" Izzy said catching Sonic's friend's attention and making them nervous as well. Why wasn't it safe for Sonic? What did this have to do with the names Anna and Zero? And what had they done to make Sonic fear them so much?

"Hey Tails, your house is the closest, can we go there?" Sonic asked snapping all of them from their trance. The young fox looked at all the people before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so" he said and Sonic smiled happily at him. The blue hedgehog then turned to face Shadow and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have your emerald with you?" he asked making the black hedgehog scoff as if he'd been offended.

"I always have it, why?" Shadow asked before his eyes widened slightly in understanding and he nodded. Reaching into his quills he pulled the green chaos emerald out and held it above his head.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted and everyone was surrounded in a bright white light. When the light cleared everyone found themselves in Tails backyard looking slightly dazed.  
Sonic gazed around and quicker than one could blink he ran into the house and placed chairs around the garden for everyone to sit in. once everyone was sitting Sonic's friend turned to face him with a questioning glance.

"So care to introduce us?" Knuckles asked and Sonic smiled happily (_A.N Prepare for a long introduction to the White Wolves gang_)

Sonic stood and walked to the first row of seat where Flash, Izzy, a male white wolf with black hair and a blonde female hedgehog sat.

"This is Flash, Izzy, R.J and Sam" Sonic said while pointing to the respective people. R.J was a very tall individual and looked to be about 21 years old. His eyes were the brightest blue anyone had ever seen and he was dressed in a black suit making him look very smart.

Sam was also a tall person, she was 17 years old and her blonde quills fell half way down her back. Her eyes were a light shade of sky blue and she was dressed in red long sleeved top, black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. In both ears hung a gold earring and on both hands were dark brown fingerless gloves.

Sonic then moved on to the next row of chairs. Sitting on these ones were a female and male brown cat that looked like twins, a blue female hedgehog and a strawberry blonde female hedgehog.

"The two cats are twins Jessica and Joss, the blue girl is Becky and the strawberry blonde girl is M.J" Sonic said pointing to the people as he spoke.

Becky looked 15 years old and had light blue fur and quills. Her eyes were a lime green in colour and her arms were a peach colour. She was dressed in a red tank top and long red pants. Her shoes were also red as were her gloves and strapped to her side was a gun. In many ways she looked like Sonic's older sister, just more dangerous.

M.J was 16 years old and her strawberry blonde hair fell out in waves behind her. Her muzzle was a pale shade of peach, almost white and her eyes were a bright vivid shade of purple. She wore a lime green woollen jumper and a lime green bow sat behind her left ear. Her pants were black as were her shoes and dark blue gloves rested on her hands.

The twins Jessica and Joss were both 16 years old and had brown fur and white nuzzles. Joss's hair stuck up all over the place and his eyes were a light shade of purple. He was dressed in an orange top with a white jumper over the top of it, black pants with orange and white boots and black gloves.  
Jessica his sister had long brown hair with one bang that hung in front of her face a dark red in colour. Her eyes were a light red and she was dressed in a black zip up top, black pants and boots as well as black gloves with white strips that went all the way up to her elbows.

Sonic moved on to the last row of people and smiled when he saw them. In this row was a red haired female hedgehog, a light brown male Koala, and a bright pink female hedgehog.

"The red head is Jade, the brown koala is Micky and last but not least his Elizabeth" Sonic smiled at his family who smiled right back.

Jade was 14 years old, same as Izzy, and was peach in coloured with bright red hair and dazzling green eyes. She was dressed in a green dress with white boots and gloves. Strapped to her waist was a golden dagger holder and over her shoulders was a sheath of arrows.

Micky was 15 years old and was a light brown colour with a white muzzle and pale blonde hair. His eyes were a light yellow and in his left ear was a single earring. He was dressed in a black top with a red tie, light grey jeans and black shoes along with black fingerless gloves.

Elizabeth was a stunning pink hedgehog and was 16 years old. Her eyes were a mix of yellow and orange and she had a white muzzle. She was dressed in a red top and black skinny jeans as well as black shoes. Around her arms were some yellow sleeves and she had no gloves on. On her head was a red hat and her smile was one that could always make Sonic feel safe.

"So you've meet the gang, what do you think?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"You certainly have a large extended family, but what I'd like to know is how you ended up with them and who are you all?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.  
All of a sudden Sonic seem nervous but his family were all smiles. Flash stood up and wrapped an arm around Sonic's bony shoulders and looked his friend's right in the eye.

"We are the famous and highly wanted White Wolves gang" He smiled and watched as all of Sonic's friends eyes widened and their mouths dropped in shock.

**Me: Was it good? Did you like it?**

**Sonic: At least soon I'll get to be a gangsta**

**Shadow: What about me?**

**Me: You'll have your turn Shadow but for now SHUT UP!**

**Shadow: Ok, I'll be good**

**Blaze: Please review and have a nice day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: This Chapter let's you have a look into Flash's childhood and how he met Sonic and how he became who he is today.**

**Sonic: Are they going to see some of my life?**

**Me: Yep, everyone get's to look into your personal life!**

**Sonic: I hope you die**

**Me: And I hope you get hit by a bus!**

**Blaze: Please review and have a nice day**

_Flash the hedgehog:_

Hey, my names Flash, Flash the hedgehog and I am the leader of the White Wolves gang. I am eighteen years old and am white in colour with black bangs that hang down in front of my face and have blood red eyes.  
Your all probably wondering how I ended up being the leader of a gang, well I'll tell you, this is my story.

It actually started before I was born, see my mother and father were the former leaders of the White wolves. They never planned on having me or my twin sister for that matter but when we popped out they were basically stuck with us.

They didn't really pay us much attention, that's probably one of the reasons why my twin sister Alley turned out the way she is. Then again, she was always a horrid and spiteful child.  
We were taught from a young age on how to handle weapons of all kinds and on how to kill. Alley took to it like a duck to water while I was slightly more reserved. I wasn't big on the whole killing thing when I was little, guess that has changed now though.

When I turned four I met my first and best friend R.J the wolf. He was seven years old and had magic. He had white fur and black hair and he brightest blue eyes I had even seen in my life. His parents were also part of the White Wolves gang and they also didn't pay him much attention.  
We bonded through these similarities and soon became as close as brothers. Life was good and everything was perfect until that day.

It was about three months after I had met R.J that the gang noticed his parents hadn't come back from a mission. My father, the leader at the time, ordered us to go and search for them.  
We found them two days later, murdered by a witch. R.J retreated into himself after that, he wasn't the same boy I met three months ago.

It took a while but he started talking again and soon it was my fifth birthday. R.J smiled and laughed along with me and I could see some of my old friend shining through the cracks when I saw it.

Down in the street below our hide out a small family was walking home. There was a female purple hedgehog with waist length hair, a green male hedgehog, and a tiny blue infant held in the mother's arms.  
They were laughing a smiling when out of the shadows a group of people appeared. Leading them was a white female hedgehog wearing a very skimpy white and black jump suit. Her eyes, strangely, were also white and in her hand was a glow ball of light.

Before the couple could react the witch, cause that's what she was, threw the ball of magic at them. I heard them scream as did the rest of the gang and I watched as they fell to the floor unmoving.  
The infant rolled from his mother's arms and began screaming and wailing in fear. Most of what he said was lost to me but one word rang clear as day and he kept screaming it over and over.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"

His little chant of mummy chilled me to the bone and before I knew what I was doing I had leapt from the window and grabbed an old cloths line before swing down to the pavement below. R.J had followed me and so had my parents and some other gang members.  
The other gang ran scared but promised to return for the child. I was the one to pick up the child and take him away from his dead parents. The poor thing didn't talk for three days before he finally whispered his name to me.

Sonic

From that day on I vowed to protect Sonic from the Wraith gang who killed his parents. I wouldn't let them take him, not after what they did.  
But life got harder after that, when I turned six my parents left along with all the adults. It was just me, R.J, Alley and Sonic left but soon after that Alley left too and joined the Wraiths.  
It killed me to know my twin sister was now the enemy but we were never really that close so it didn't bother me that much.

As the years went by and Sonic grew, I began to see him as my own son and soon, I started to rebuild the White Wolves gang. When I was nine I meet Elizabeth, a pink cat with bright yellow eyes.  
She was just eight years old and her parents had died in a car crash when she was three. I took her in, fed her, clothed her, and in time let her join the gang. She became a master in hand to hand combat and a vital addition to the gang.

A few years later I meet Izzy the fox. Her mother had killed herself a few months earlier and Sonic had taken an immediate like to her. A few months later I met Micky, a brown koala with hazel eyes and very spiky hair. He was just eight and his parents had abandoned him when he was three.

When I was twelve I met the twins Jessica and Joss whose parents had been killed by the wraiths two years earlier. After them I met Jade, an eight year old fiery red haired hedgehog who was a killer shot with a bow and arrow.

Then when I was fifteen I met the triple threat, 12 year old Becky who was a blue hedgehog with waist length hair who was a killer when I came to a gun, 13 year old M.J who was a strawberry blonde hedgehog with bright purple eyes and whose sister Glimmer was part of the Wraith game. M.J doesn't use weapons, she's the brains.

The last of the triple threat was 14 year old Sam the hedgehog. She is a beautiful blonde whose hair flies all over the place and her eyes are a light sky blue.  
That is our gang. Sonic, Izzy, Jade, Becky, Micky, Elizabeth, Jessica, Joss, M.J, Sam and R.J. We are the new White Wolves gang and we are proud of it.

Now a dark shadow hangs over our head for in a few days Anna and Zero will be released from Prison and they will go after my little wolf Sonic. We must protect him at all cost and we will because he is one of our wolves and we protect our wolves at all costs.

My name is Flash and I am the leader of the White Wolves gang.

**Me: And Chapter! So what do you think of Flash's childhood and his personality?**

**Shadow: Why can't I have a cool back story like that? All I got was my best friend dying!**

**Me: Haha, poor Shadow**

**Tails: Please review**

**Flash: And have a wonderful day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: So sorry it took so long to post this!**

**Shadow: You should be sorry, think of all the people who have been patently waiting for this chapter**

**Me: Oh like you care about them?**

**Shadow: Well I don't but it's fun watching them tear into you**

**Me: SONIC!**

**Sonic: Yes?**

**Me: Shadow's being mean to me!**

**Sonic: Shadow, how could you?**

**Shadow: Your taking her side!?**

**Silver: While we all sort this mess out please comment and have a nice day**

_**warning:**__** There is some swearing and Amy bashing (I really don't like her, sorry Sonamy fans, your not getting anything here)**_

No one moved and no one breathed, it was almost like time itself had stopped and they only thing letting them know it hadn't was the still ticking clock on the wall. Finally Tails seemed to snap out of it and took a deep breath before facing the large group of people before him.

"You are a crime gang?" he asked weakly and Flash nodded. This made them all tense and also made Becky the blue hedgehog narrow her eyes at them all.

"There something wrong with being in our gang?" she snapped.

"Well yeah, kind of, you are a gang! You steal things and shoot people" Amy replied snarly which made Becky jump to her feet looking beyond pissed. But before she could reach the pink hedgehog R.J the wolf grabbed her and shoved her back.

"Becky calm down! These are Sonic's friends so I don't think he would appreciate you attacking them" he snarled making the younger teen shrink backwards slightly.

"Stupid bitch ain't worth my time anyway" she muttered making Amy's eyes light up with a fire.

"What did you call me?" she asked while bringing out her hammer. This just made Becky smirk and turn to face her.

"A stupid bitch which is what you are" she said calmly and then Amy charged forward. But before she could bring her hammer down on the blue female head a dome of magic surrounded her stopping Amy from causing her harm. Everyone turned to face R.J again who was glaring daggers at Amy.

"While I don't agree with Becky here I also don't agree on you hurting her. She is after all Sonic's older sister so I don't think he would like you harming her" he said curtly.  
Amy growled low in her throat before backing away and returning her hammer to wherever the hell she keeps it.

"Now that that's all sorted, why don't you let us explain our story before you all jump to conclusions and call the cops on us" Jade the red haired hedgehog yelled feeling slightly offended by the way these people were acting.

"I guess it's fair to let them explain" Cream muttered making most of the gang smile warmly at her.

"Thank you little lady, you are very kind" Flash smiled and Cream beamed up at him losing her slight fear of these people in seconds. Flash had shown her that he was a nice and polite gentleman so she trusted him.

"So what do you all want to know?" Izzy asked still sitting in her chair and just playing idly with a dagger making Sonic's friends slightly nervous.

"How did Sonic end up in a gang?" Knuckles asked making a smile form on not only Sonic's face but the whole gang's as well.

"That's easy, Flash saved me. Our rival gang the Wraiths had just killed my parents and were going to take me when Flash came along and stopped them from doing so" Sonic said while sending a grateful look to his father figure.

"I was only five at the time but I was still highly skilled in fighting, that and R.J helped me" Flash jumped in.

"But why would another gang want Sonic?" Tails asked while frowning. This question made the entire White Wolves gang tense and look over to Sonic who nodded his head slowly with a small sad smile on his face.

"They wanted him because of the power he holds" Micky the koala said catching everyone's attention.

"Power, what power?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic has deep within him the ability to use magic like me but not as strong" R.J began and then Joss the cat stood up and walked forward.

"Sonic also has large amounts of chaos energy and power which is slightly unstable. Under those white gloves are some special rings that M.J over there made to keep the power in check" Joss said while gently taking Sonic's hand in his own and slipped off the white glove.  
Under it was a peach hand and a beautiful blue and green ring. Every now and then the rings would glow slightly before going back to being just plain old rings.

"I guess you could say they are kind of like your inhibitor rings Shadow" Sonic said while looking up at his ebony counterpart who was staring at the rings with wide eyes.

"Now those two power combined make Sonic a pretty powerful weapon to the Wraiths but he also has one more ability that they don't know about and can't know about" Jessica the cat said walking over to stand by her twin brothers side.  
"This power is that Sonic can sometimes see into the future when he dreams. If the wraiths found out about this and they got hold of Sonic they would be able to use this to their advantage and would become the most dangerous gang there is"

With this information Sonic's friends stood there in stunned silence before turning to face the blue hero who was shifting from foot to foot nervously. When Sonic looked up at them they were surprised to see fear in his eyes and also sadness.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand" he whispered making them all jump to their feet and rush over to him.

"Why would we not want to be your friend anymore?" Rouge asked.

"Because I'm a freak, and I'm part of a gang" Sonic pointed out but his friends all just sighed.

"We don't care about any of that stupid" Shadow sighed letting his soft side show slightly.

"You're our friend and you always will be, you're stuck with us" Knuckles smiled and ruffled the blue hedgehog's quills making Sonic smile gently up at all of them.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me" he said and they all smiled. Knuckles ruffled his quills while Shadow gently punched him in the arm. The small group of friends then turned to face the gang who were smiling gently at all of them.

"So, what do we do now?" Tails asked.

"We get ready for the Wraiths" Micky said firmly, "We're done with running, it's time to face them head on"

"You sure we're ready?" Sonic asked and Flash smiled.

"We've been ready for a long time, we have just been too scared to see it till now" he told his adopted son who smiled happily up at him.

"Well I sure am excited to face them, it will be nice to see if I can drive a dagger right through Anna's eyes this time" Sam growled from her chair making Becky laugh.

"Not if I shot her first" she challenged making the blonde smile.

"A challenge I hear?" she asked her blue friend.

"You bet, first one to hit her gets…gets…" Becky trailed off unsure on what to bet. Joss, Jessica's twin smiled before standing between them.

"How about if Sam wins, Becky has to give her that red dress she likes" he said making Sam smile and Becky to give a shout of protest, "And if Becky wins, she gets to kiss Flash for two minutes straight!"

The last statement made Sonic and the gang give loud wolf whistles and Sam to turn red with rage. Becky was smiling happily and Flash was looking slightly uncomfortable. He kept sending nervous glances towards Sam who was glaring daggers at Joss who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Man Joss, I got to hand it to ya, this sounds like an interesting bet" Elizabeth smiled knowing how jealous Sam could get over Flash. The two of them had been dating for two years and were a very loving happy couple.

"Well, I have my moments" Joss laughed as Becky stepped forward and stuck her hand out towards Sam.

"It sounds like a fair bet, so what do you say Sam? You in or out? Are you scared I will win and get to snog your boyfriend?" Becky challenged making Sam quickly reach out and grip her hand.

"I'm not scared of anything Blue" Sam hissed making Becky's eyes light up in joy and determination.

"Well there's no way you're getting your hands on my red dress" she smirked and turned to walk back to her seat.

"I have missed this so much" Sonic laughed while his friends just looked between their friend and the gang with wide eyes. It was so strange to see Sonic acting like this around a group of strangers, or at least strangers to them.  
And to see a bunch of people betting on who could kill someone first was very unnerving for all of them, well except maybe Shadow who couldn't care less. He actually like these people that faker was friends and family with. He especially like this Izzy girl, she reminded him of himself in a way. He turned to face Flash who was joking around with Sonic and looked him right in the eye.

"So, what do you plan on doing with us?" he asked making the white male smile at him.

"Oh, we plan on training you all in the art of stealth, shooting and handling weapons. You'll need to know these things if you want a hope of surviving against the Wraiths. They have some members who have magic like R.J so you'll all need to be ready" Flash said making Sonic's friends tense slightly. Sonic looked at them before his eyes landed on Cream and he frowned.

"I don't want Cream involved. I know we all started training when we were young but she shouldn't have her childhood rip away from her" Sonic said suddenly making everyone turn to face him. Little Cream walked over to him and gave him a hug while smiling at him as well.

"Thank you Sonic, you're a good friend" she said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Sonic smiled right back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Just trying to keep you safe Cream, you're like a little sister to me" he said much to her joy. The rest of his friends turned to face the gang and stood at attention.

"So when do we start?" Rouge asked making them all smile.

"As soon as possible" Jessica said with a small gleam in her eyes that made them all uneasy. They all knew they were in for the ride of their lives and it wouldn't be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: Two updates in one day! YEAH!**

**Tails: That is very impressive regarding you**

**Me: Thank you Tails, such a sweet boy**

**Sonic: Oh and the rest of us aren't?**

**Me: No, not really**

**Shadow: Bitch**

**Me: Whatever, this chapter let's us all get a look into Sam the hedgehog's childhood, how she meet Flash and her personality so enjoy**

**Blaze: Please comment**

**Rouge: And have a nice day**

_Sam the hedgehog:_

Hi there, my names Sam, though I guess my full name would be Samantha but I hate Samantha so don't call me that. I am 17 years old and am blonde with sky blue eyes. I guess you are wondering what happened to me to land me in a gang, well I'll tell you, this is my story.

I remember little of my life before my parent's deaths when I was four. One thing I do remember was that my mother had the voice of an angle and would sing me to sleep each night. I also remember that my father loved me very much, he would always tell me how much he loved me and that I was his precious little treasure.  
I guess you could say my life was perfect and that there was no real reason for me to turn to the dark road and join a gang but that's where you're wrong. My life all went to shit when I turn four and it just got worse from there on.

I remember, I was walking through the forest with my parents on our way to a waterfall for a picnic when a group of people jumped from the bushes demanding that my father hand over all his money. I still don't know why my father just didn't do as he was asked but I guess I'll never know.  
When my father refused he was shot in the chest right in front of me. I think I might have screamed for him before my Mother told me to run. She was then shot in the head and her warm blood splashed down onto my face making me feel slightly sick.

I ran before they could shot me but not before I caught sight of a symbol on one of the figures arms. It was of a skull with deep red eyes surrounded by fire, the symbol of the Wraiths gang.  
I committed that symbol to memory so that one day I would be able to take my revenge and hopefully soon I will.

I spent the first few weeks wondering the forest after my parent's deaths. I was scared, alone, lost and didn't know what to do or who to go to. By the end of the week I was half starved and was finally driven into town where I searched for something to eat.  
No one wanted to help me, they didn't see a poor starving child, they saw a disgusting street rat and turned away from me without even blinking. I had to resort to stealing which earned me quite a few beatings from angry store owners. I soon learnt how to be stealthier and the beatings lessened and as I grew older I didn't just have to worry about beatings. Soon I wouldn't be just a street rat but a criminal and the cops would be after me.

It was probably three years after my parent's death when I was seven years old that I met my first real friend. She was a hedgehog like me and was only six years old. She called herself M.J and wouldn't tell me what it standed for. She was strawberry blonde and had bright purple eyes that although shined brightly were slightly dimed by something I couldn't see.

When I asked her why she was all alone she told me that her parents had left her just over a year ago and her horrid sister who used to beat her had joined the Wraiths gang.  
At the mention of the Wraiths I was filled with rage making M.J think she had done something wrong but I assured her it wasn't her fault and told her about my parent's death.  
M.J and I became partners in crime, stealing from stores and scamming people out of their money. I learnt very quickly that M.J was very smart and could hack into any system if she is given the right computer.

About seven years later when I was 14 and M.J was 13 we met our next friend, runaway Becky the hedgehog. She light blue with lime green eyes and despite her young age was already a killer shot with a gun.  
She told us that her father beat her and had tried to rape her so she had run away and was never going back. We took her into our small little group and the three of us were happy and content. But things went bad.

Just a few months after meeting Becky the cops found our hide out and stormed the place shooting M.J in the arm in the process. We manage to get away and flee to the next city over but we had no home, no food, no water and no medicine to help M.J.

We were half starved and as good as dead when he found us. It was a cold winter's day and snow was falling in thick sheets around the city. Becky, M.J and I were huddled in a back alley trying in vain to keep warm when we heard someone walk into the alley.

He was a young male hedgehog, about 15 years of age and was pure white except for some black bangs that hung down in front of his blood red eyes. Standing next to him was a tiny blue hedgehog kit, he couldn't have been more than ten years of age and the child was a deep royal blue with stunning emerald green eyes.  
The older male walked right up to us before shrugging off his jumper and handing it to M.J who snatched it away as if scared he would take it back. Before Becky or I could react the boy handed us some food which we wolfed down as fast as we could.

"Come, your safe now" the white hedgehog had said and helped us to our feet before leading us to an abandoned building. Inside were a bunch of other teens who all just nodded at us or smiled reassuringly. Over the next few days we were introduced to everyone and learnt our saviour was Flash the hedgehog, leader of the White Wolves gang.  
The other gang member never said much about why he saved us, just that we were safe now and that we were now his wolves to protect. It was surprising to hear but I didn't question it. The gang members seemed nice and they had saved us and I also learned they were enemies with the Wraiths.

A year later me and my friends were full White Wolves members and were helping the gang steal and fight against the wraiths. I learnt that the wraiths were after the child, Sonic, for his powers. Apparently he had not only a small amount of magic, but powerful chaos energy and powers as well. He also had super speed and the power to see into the future in his dreams sometimes.  
Flash told me how he saved him as an infant and saw the child as his own. That had made me smile and I promised to protect little Sonic at all costs even if it cost me my own life. As the years went by we managed to get the leaders of the wraiths gang, Anna and Zero sent to jail which freed Sonic as well. He left the gang to find his own way in the world and things were peaceful and happy for three years when the news came. Anna and Zero are going to be released from jail so we must go find our little wolf and protect him.

My name is Sam and I am a member of the White Wolves gang.

**Me: And there you have it, Sam's childhood!**

**Shadow: You really love giving people terrible childhood's don't you?**

**Me: Well I had a crappy one, so to cheer myself up I give other people crappy ones as well**

**Sonic: Well at least you have us now**

**Me: Not sure if that's better or worse**

**Sonic: HEY!**

**Silver: Please comment and have a nice day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: I am s sorry for not updating this story for so long but people have been begging me to update Claustrophobic and I just haven't had time for my other stories**

**Sonic: Which I am grateful for**

**Me: Shut it or I'll get Amy**

**Sonic: NO!**

**Shadow: Don't you dare bring that pink demon here**

**Me: Then don't annoy me**

**Silver: You have our word**

**Me: Good and it better stay that way or else**

**Rouge: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Izzy: please review and enjoy**

"Come on Stripes, it's not that hard!" Jade the hedgehog yelled at Shadow who was trying to use a bow and arrow and failing. A deep growl of anger rippled from his throat and he turned to face her with his gleaming red eyes.

"I swear if you say one more word I will shot an arrow right through your eye" he snarled but instead of looking shocked or frightened the girl just smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like you, you have the attitude of a White Wolf" she smiled making Shadow blink in shock and just stare at her. Jade laughed and gently took the bow from his hands and pushed him towards where Micky the koala was standing holding two swords.

"Go have a sword lesson while I try and teach this red echidna how to shoot" Jade smiled and Shadow walked away passing Knuckles who looked sulky and grumpy all at the same time. As he walked he looked around the small field they were in.

Rouge was trying to throw daggers with Izzy and Jessica. The white bat wasn't half bad at it and actually seemed to be impressing the two friends who were smiling happily at her.  
Amy was paired up with Becky (_Much to her chagrin)_ and Joss who were trying to teach her how to dodge and Tails was with R.J and M.J who were teaching him everything they knew about hacking into places and computers which seemed to please the young fox.

Sonic was standing off to the side talking with Joss, Flash and Sam and was looking happier than Shadow had seen him look in years. The young teen was laughing about something Joss had said while Sam and Flash glared daggers at the cat.  
Sonic suddenly looked up and caught Shadow's eye and waved happily over at him. The way he moved when he waved made Shadow frown slightly, he seemed lighter, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that his family was here with him. Moving slowly Shadow lifted his own hand and waved back and watched as Sonic beamed happily over at him before going back to talking with Joss.

When he reached Micky the koala smiled gently at him and handed the sword over to him. Shadow looked down at the weapon and frowned because it almost felt…right? Like he was always meant to hold this type of weapon on his hands.

"I knew you were a swordsman the first time I saw ya, this just proves it" Micky smiled making Shadow look up at him.

"How did you know?" he asked with narrowed eyes making Micky laughed and raise his hands up slightly.

"Calm down Stripes, it's just the way your body is shaped and the way you move your arms. I can always tell these things" Micky explained and Shadow nodded slightly in understanding. Sometimes people just knew things without knowing how.

"So, why don't we see what you can do?" Micky asked and Shadow found himself smiling despite himself. For some reason being around these people just calmed him and made him feel happy and like he belonged.  
With a small challenging smirk he raised the sword ad charged at the koala who smiled as well and met him half way. The feeling Shadow got as he fought with Micky was unbelievable and he couldn't wipe the smiled from his face as they continued to exchange blows.

This is where he belonged, this is where he fitted in and he loved it.

Sonic watched as Shadow fought against Micky and smiled when he saw the other was enjoying himself, so much to the point where he caught the ebony male smiling which he never did.

"We'll make a swordsman out him yet" Flash said approvingly also watching the ebony male.

"I think he'd fit in nicely with us" Sam agreed and Sonic sighed sadly.

"You have no idea" he muttered catching their attention as well as Joss's.

"And what do you mean by that little wolf?" Joss asked his little brother.

"Shadow saw his best friend die right in front of him. She was murdered in cold blood and that in turn made him cold and distant from people" Sonic explained to his family who nodded in understanding.  
They had all seen death, had all seen someone they love die or be consumed by darkness so they knew the feeling of loss. Flash, Sam and Joss now stared at Shadow with a new found understanding in their eyes but Sonic just ignored them and walked over to where Tails, R.J and M.J were sitting.

"Hey Tails, how's it going?" he asked as he came to sit down next to his little bro.

"Oh it's going great! M.J has taught me so much I didn't know on hacking, she's a genies!" Tails exclaimed making the strawberry blonde girl blush brightly at the praise. Sonic and R.J laughed at her face but calmed down quickly.

"So R.J, how have you been?" Sonic asked once he was calm.

"I've been good. My magic is much stronger than when you were around three years ago. Which reminds me, we'll have to start your lessons again" R.J said making Sonic groan and look up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, R.J your no fun" he whined making the wolf chuckle and ruffle his quills making the hedgehog laughed at him. M.J who had been watching reached over and gently brushed a hand through Sonic's quills smoothing them out and making him turn to face her.

"I'm glad you're ok little wolf" she said and gave him a small kiss on his nose making him smile sweetly up at her.

"I'm glad you're here with me M.J, all of you. I missed having my family around" Sonic said and gave her a tight hug. Tail smiled sadly at this scene because he had never seen Sonic so happy or acting his age before. But it was nice to see him acting like a little kid instead of a hero who everyone looked up to and put their problems on.

"So Tails, have you thought about what weapon you want to train with?" Sonic asked snapping the young fox from his thoughts.

"Oh…ummm…I was thinking maybe the bow and arrows. Hey seem like a really cool weapon and Jade does look like a good teacher?" Tails admitted making the blue hedgehog smile.

"Great, I'll go tell Jade in a few minutes but right now I'm gonna go check on the others and see how they're going" he said and quickly darted off making Tails smile.

"He can never stay still" Tails muttered while shaking his head and making the two others people laugh as well.

"He's always been like that, always moving and always talking as well" R.J smiled making Tails nod in agreement. After living with Sonic for three years he knew all the habits and ticks of the blue hero. But now he was starting to get to know a different side to him, a slightly more dangerous side but also a lighter side.  
This Sonic was happier, more spirited and more care free than he'd even been before. He needed his family and they needed him as well. Which was why they were all worried about what Anna and Zero would do if they got their hands on the boy and got a hold of the power he held.

**Me: So what do ya think?**

**Sonic: I think Shadow is a fake, there's no way he'd be good with a sword!**

**Me: And why do you think that?**

**Sonic: Because it's shadow!**

**Silver: He was Lancelot in Sonic and the black knight**

**Sonic: You stay out of this, you weren't even in that game!**

**Silver: *Gasp***

**Me: Sonic! How could you ay that? You know how much it hurts him that they put Blaze in that game and not him!**

**Sonic: Whatever I'm going for a run**

**Mw: Not before I chop off your legs!**

**Sonic: AHHHHHH *Runs off with me chasing him***

**Tails: We will hopefully see you next time, if not then that means Gemma got Sonic and killed him**

**Flash: Please review and have a nice day**


End file.
